Smoker
Smoker is a Marine Vice Admiral and the current unit commander of G-5. After meeting Luffy in Loguetown, he tenaciously tries to capture him. He doesn't obey orders well, but he has tremendous loyalty from his own men. Profile and Stats *'Alias': White Chaser *'Origin': One Piece *'Age': 36 *'Birthday': March 14th *'Classification': Human, Marine Vice Admiral, G-5 Unit Commander, Logia Devil Fruit User *'Gender': Male *'Height': 185 cm (6'1") *'Weight': 109 kg (240 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Amber/Hazel *'Hair Color': White *'Attire': Large thick white and blue specialist marine jacket with greenish fur lining the neck, wrists and hem, and multiple cigars strapped to the jacket, and the kanji for "justice" written on the back, a traditional white Marines' military coat, brown leather gloves, blue jeans, brown belt, large military issue brown leather boots, and black sunglasses *'Alignment': Neutral *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Plume-Plume Fruit, Haki (Armament Haki), Master Weapons Specialist, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Durability, Expert Tactician *'Standard Equipment': Nanashaku Jitte (A large jitte that is quite long and is tipped with Seastone, a material that affects Devil Fruit users in a similar way to the sea (a person who consumes a Devil Fruit becomes weak and unable to move his or her body in the water, and Seastone is, in Smoker's own words, "a solidified form of the sea"), which he uses to subdue criminal Devil Fruit users) *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': White Out, White Blow, White Vine, White Launcher *'Weaknesses': Smoker cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water. Is weak against fire and wind as well. Power Ranking *'Class': Master level *'Attack Potency': Large Town level *'Speed': At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reaction speed *'Lifting Strength': Class K *'Striking Strength': Class TJ *'Durability': Large Town level. Logia Intangibility and Regeneration also makes him very hard to kill unless circumvented *'Stamina': At least Enhanced Human *'Range': Several Dozen Meters or Kilometers, possibly higher *'Intelligence': At least Gifted (Resourceful and dexterous with his Devil Fruit ability (Adroitly uses the flexibility his logia dispersion endows him with to augment his movements etc.), excellent tracking skills, decent strategic intelligence) *'Fighting Ability': Expert (Highly adept and battle-hardened fighter (has spent the last two years fighting in the New World), and is very skilled with his Jutte) Appearance Smoker is a tall, muscular white-haired man, with a distinct trait of always being seen smoking two cigars at once. His hair is slightly long and slicked back, along with the sides being short. He wears a large thick white and blue specialist marine jacket which he keeps open, with greenish fur lining the neck, wrists and hem. Many cigars are strapped to the jacket, which bears the kanji for "justice" written on the back of it. Over it is the traditional Marines' military coat over his attire, draped over his shoulders like a cape. He carries a seastone-tipped jitte on the back of his coat as his weapon, although it has been broken twice: once during the Battle of Marineford by Boa Hancock, and once on Punk Hazard by Vergo. He also wears brown leather gloves, blue jeans with a brown belt and large military issue brown leather boots. He also wears sunglasses and has a scar that extends from his forehead to his right eye and tapers off to the side of his face. The fact that he also rides a custom made motorbike gives off the impression of a delinquent marine. Personality Smoker is a seasoned Marine, who when first introduced, was trying to track down Luffy in Loguetown. Unlike many other Marines, Smoker does not follow the rule of Absolute Justice and follows his own code of justice, which he later preaches to Tashigi. Smoker's perception on justice also allows the Straw Hat Pirates to remain at liberty despite being pirates during the Alabasta Arc. He let Luffy go after he found out that Zoro was ordered by Luffy to save him from drowning. However, he quickly lost his temper after Luffy made a stupid comment. He warned Luffy that as a marine, he would have to try and arrest him the next time they encounter each other. Smoker also did not like taking credit in Alabasta for the Straw Hats' work in defeating Crocodile, even cursing the World Government when they attempted to reward him for it. Furthermore, Smoker is very perceptive. He quickly became interested in Luffy, because he saw parallels with Gol D. Roger in it. This also led him to pursue Luffy, which he does up to the present time. In Loguetown he frequently wondered if it was just a coincidence that on the anniversary of Roger’s execution, Luffy appeared and made such a vortex. Smoker is merciless against pirates and fights them with all his might. However, he expects that pirates also show no mercy towards him; he was even more surprised when Zoro saved him from drowning on Luffy's instructions. In return he had to move on and leave Luffy and his crew alone. On the other hand, Smoker is dedicated to the pursuit of global justice against criminals and pirates and will not forget those that forsake the law and manage to escape his grasp, though he appears to share Garp and Kuzan's "moral justice" and recognizes that not all marines are as noble as their image suggests, nor should all allies be trusted blindly. He also tends to hold grudges toward pirates who have escaped him. For example, he prepares to capture Portgas D. Ace and is prepared for a difficult battle. However, after Luffy unexpectedly interrupts them and throws them through several walls, Smoker, as soon as he sees Luffy, barely acknowledges Ace. He merely shoves him into the ground and prepares to go after Luffy, who is his primary target. Smoker treats his subordinates with the same respect as his peers and has never abused his position. He also is brusque to his subordinate Tashigi. Smoker's disposition of being obstinate comes out when he decides he will abandon what he is doing and go after Luffy no matter the cost. Smoker has the tendency to not adhere to the standard idea of justice but rather lives up to his own code of justice. The unique aspect about the encounter with he and Luffy is this is first time Luffy actively flees as opposed to fighting. Smoker is an extremely serious and gruff man and has very rarely been shown to smile, if at all. He is often sharp and caustic towards people who come off as nuisances to him, and gets irritated and angered at silly antics and stupidity which disturb his peace. However, he is profoundly dedicated and driven to protecting innocent people and his subordinates from harm, and will become immensely angry at anyone in a position of power who alleges to protect people but is actually deceiving or manipulating them for their own selfish interests. Smoker also does not trust the Seven Warlords as he believes them as nothing more than pirates. In fact, he has been betrayed by Warlords four times so far. Despite his somber manner, he does seem to have a benevolent personality. In Loguetown, when a little girl bumped into him and dropped her ice cream on his trousers, he takes it in good heart. He even gave her money to buy a new cone. He also shows respect and even protective empathy to his subordinate, Tashigi. History Plot Powers and Abilities Plume-Plume Fruit: A Logia-type Devil Fruit, this fruit allows the user to literally become smoke at will as well as control it. The elemental state the ability endows him with also allows him to avoid conventional attacks as they only disperse him. Also, the user is able to manipulate the density of the smoke, and thus is able to grasp objects. However, it is possible to escape the smoke's hold by a sudden expansion of the body (such as Luffy's Gum-Gum Balloon). *'White Out': Smoker shoots clouds of normal smoke from his arms and uses them to engulf his opponent, then makes the smoke dense to trap them inside. This attack can be used to ensnare many people at the same time while his troops prepare to arrest Smoker’s captives. *'White Blow': Smoker turns one of his arms (except his fist) into smoke and launches the fist at his opponent as a long-range punch. *'White Snake': Smoker launches a long "snake" of dense smoke from his hand that he makes follow the opponent until it hits and grabs them. This is sometimes followed by him thrashing his foe around. *'White Spark': Smoker transforms his whole body into a cloud of dense smoke and charges at the opponent. *'White Vine': Smoker transforms into a spiraling column of smoke to trap his enemies or to grab an airborne target. *'White Launcher': Smoker transforms himself into smoke and launches himself at his opponent, then re-solidifies and pins his opponent down with the Nanashaku Jutte. Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Observation Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Armament Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Conqueror's Haki, that only a few individuals can use. It is currently unknown if Smoker is one of these people. *'Armament Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect themselves from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. It is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Seastone that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. **'Armament: Hardening': Smoker uses Armament Haki to drastically harden parts of his body (typically his fists). Basically, whereas basic Armament Haki surrounds the users body with a hard armor, Hardening enhances the body itself, giving a larger increase in attack power. Relationships * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Marine Vice Admirals Category:One Piece Characters Category:Armament Haki Users Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users Category:Antagonists